


Only You Could

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Only you could have such luck brother."





	Only You Could

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



"Tell me again how it happened."

"I... I touched something – an ancient artifact of some sort – that I shouldn't have touched while on a scouting run? It wasn't glowing or anything when I picked it up to throw at one of the bandits."

Garrett watched as Marian closed her eyes while she covered her face and started to giggle behind her hands as he shared a look with Varric. His partner shrugged with a slight grimace as Marian's giggles grew louder before she eventually calmed down.

"Only you would have the luck of a man who could get pregnant after touching old, unknown magical artifacts, Garret," Marian commented quietly. She side-eyes Varric for a moment, bemused. "Though I imagine that you and Varric had gotten in bed afterward, which helped speed things up."

Garret stared at his twin sister, distantly surprised at how calm she was at the discovery of her brother dealing with a magically helped pregnancy. After a few moments of staring silence, Marian, cleared her throat as she spoke.

"You can stop staring at any time now, brother mine."

"You're taking this all rather well, dear sister. More than Varric and I expected at any rate," Garret finally said. "Though I probably shouldn't be, considering how you dealt with our Uncle and Mother when they found out about Varric and me."

"Considering the sort of world we live in, your pregnancy isn't the most surprising in it. Neither is the love that you share with Varric. I will always defend you against the idiots who think they know better," Marian says, shrugging one shoulder. Thunder crackles along her wrists as she eyes Varric once more meaningfully. "As for Varric, I trust that he knows that I will come after him to the ends of the earth and time itself if he mistreats you or this child you share."

Garrett suppresses the instinctual response of his own magical abilities responding to hers. Against his own twin, there would be no winning any fight with her; not when she knew his moves and which type of magic that he preferred to use so well.

"Of course, Marian," Varric nods respectfully, keeping his eyes on her as Marian stares hard at him. "Even if I don't keep it, in Dwarven culture, the father stays with their partners through all stages of life. Children included."

"Good. Then I will start reaching out to my contacts for materials to make your pregnancy period runs smoothly," Marian says calmly, unblinking as her gaze switched back to her brother. Garret doesn't think to contradict her as Marian gently touched his shoulder with a slight smile as she paces towards the closed door and lets herself out of the room.

Lengthy several moments of silence followed her exit from the room before Varric moved towards Garrett and took his hand gently as he sits down in a chair.

"So..."

"I'm glad that she took the news well," Varric deadpanned, lightly caressing the top of Garret's hand. "I'm still in one piece at any rate."

"You should have seen how annoyed she was when Marian found out that I got to you first," Garret snickered, leaning into Varric's side. "Though I think she turned that she turned that frustration on our Uncle and Mother when she overheard them talking about us."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Varric."


End file.
